Harry's debt
by Twy
Summary: Harry Potter is saved by Mrs.Weasley,to return the favor he swears an oath to protect the whole Weasley family,then he dissapears,20 years later he finds himself called back to earth after being dead,but will the new Weasleys reconize him?HPxOC/GW RWxHg


Harry's Debt of Honor: When Mrs.Weasley saves Harry's life, risking her own in the process, Harry swore on his honor that if the Weasley family ever needed his aid (whether money, magic, protection, etc.) for any reason, he would provide it.

The War goes on, and after Harry defeats Voldemort, he disappears into the muggle world to build a new life for himself . But when a young Weasley child is threatened in some way (have some imagination, don't make it Death Eaters), the Weasleys call in the Debt, and uses the bond created by the Oath to draw Harry back to the Wizarding World.

_It'd been years...a hunred it seemed but only 20,he was 30 then,50 and dead now.When the car had appeared aiming straight at him,the deatheater inside was easily reconized,and Harry just stood.He stood there as if waiting for it to hit him,but then she ran over and pushed Harry away,just missing the car.Harry gasped,and after getting up and proper introductions had been made Harry had sworn,yes, sworn to come if help for a person from the dax family was in danger or needed help he would come._

_but that had been years ago,he was dead now and had expected to rest peacefully,until the necklace that had appeared around his neck after the oath had burned his chest,then he'd come back,he'd only been dead a year,and he'd hoped his friends would never know what happened during that battle,but know,whoever had the necklace now was calling him,they needed him,so Harry sighed and sat up from wherever he'd been(He still wasn't quite sure),Harry slowly and gravelly walked down the path that read reincarnation,it his way back to earth and to help.As he approached the cherub angel who sat at the seat it started pulling out papers and as he arrived at the window they were shoved into him and then taken away,filled out by his touch._

_"Hmm...a debt owed that has been called up?costs 5 years maxium."_

_"Excuse me?"Harry asked._

_"Well Mr.Potter,since you have no knowledge of this,when your reincarnated the maxium payment in years on earth is five,as a fallen angel of course."_

_"Oh.Er...I'll take it?"_

_"Good,good.just take the path to the left,your name is Hal sculpter,Hall,a nickname for Harry,and Sculpter,a variation of potter.Have a happy five years Mr.Sculpter."Harry gasped as he whisked out of the room,landing in a place he couldn't forget._

Hal Sculpter was born that day as a fifty year old man who looked the same as he had before,as Harry.Hal didn't have time to enjoy his rather ruggish good looks the pendent burned his chest in a way that was painful know,quickly he ran to where the pendant wanted him to go allowing it to control him as he ran towards where he could here a pitiful squelling,a 6 year old girl as hanging by a hand from a tree over a herd of what looked like knomes cussed up at her and jumped in the air to stab at her ankles,she screamed.

Hal whipped out his wand and aimed,using a spell Mr.Weasley had once performed.Soon the knomes were off running.chased by their greatest fear,which Harry or anyone for that matter could make out.He walked over to the girl and helped her down.She had brown hair and blue eyes,that looked at him curiously.

"What were the knomes fater you for?Cause last time that happened to me the only wanted my underwear,which was very annoying since they got it."The girl giggled.

"They were after me cause I was knoming the garden."

"Ah,they went after a friend of mine for that once,they did something wierd when he was four to make him inyto a bottomless pit,he was never the same."

"What's a bottomless pit?Momma calls Dada that alot."

"IT means a person can eat as much as they want and never get fat or full."

"Wow."

"Now,I don't think we've been introduced,I'm Harry but call me Hal."

"I'm-"

"Belle!We're so glad your safe!"

"Momma!Dada!I was knoming the garden and the knomes chaseed me up a tree and Mr.Hal saved me,and guess what dada!Mr.Hal's friend got chased by knomes and the got him and turned him into a bottomless pit like you Hugo!"ROn's smile which had been there during his explation faded as he saw Harry.

"Hello,Ron Weasley,and you would be?"Harry fealt a twinge of regret,Ron was old know,his hairline was receding and he looked like a taller version of Arthur Weasley,Harry wanted to hug him,but restrained himself and smiled.

"Hal Sculpter,new too town,was passing by and heard your daughters cries for help and chased off the knomes."

"Oh,do you have a plave to stay Hal?"Their was woman coming up now,her hair was bushy and in a loose ponytail,her eyes were honey brown and grey streaks ran through her dull brown hair,he couldn't reconze her because she looked like she should be old but no wrinkles were reconizable on her youthful face,she looked to be thirty.

"Actually no.I was heading over to a muggle pub I heard was around."

"Oh,we can't let you stay there after you've saved our precious Belle,stay with us,we've got an extra room."

"Well,It'd be a pleasure to Mrs.Weasley."It fealt strange saying it,it was Ron's mum's name,not hers,it didn't belong to her,but somehow it did.

"Good,we'll show you the way."Harry followed them on the same path the pendent had taken him to get from the house to who had guessed was Belle.When they arrived 4 children greeted them,it was strange to see the kids,there were twins that looked identical to fred and goerge,there was another a little one who looked like Percy,and the last one looked exactly like Ron,the last one,Belle,he realized,though she had brown hair looked a lot like Ginny.Hermione looked like a Mrs.Weasley with brown hair and a younger face and Ron was just a taller Mr.Weasley,as they stood to greet him,he had to stop himself from crying out and hugging them all,especielly Belle,how he had missed Ginny,his wife couldn't have helped that,but she had tried her hardest.

"Hello."

"Children,this is Mr.Skulpter,he saved Belle from some savage knomes.he'll be staying for awhile."

"Mr.Skulpter-"

"Call me Hal."He said as he resisted his tears,his voice had quavered for a moment but he'd forced himself to smile that he'd seen on business men he'd met with,the smile that could make you think someone was intrested in your problems.

"Right,Hal just saved Belle from some knomes.

"wow,howed ya do it Hal?"

"My old friends father did it one day me and my friend took to to using it after it got ro-my friend."

"Oh."

"lets go inside my dinner almost done."Hermione said.

through dinner Harry told of his past,well what had happened once he turned 31,howed he'd met aw oman named annalise and they'd started a shipping company all over the world,and how much he had missed his poor wife when she had their first children,twins and couldn't come along on a trip to Romania.he left out the sad parts and made sure to tell the adventurous and funny parts,seeing as how the children loved those parts,that night he got Ron's old room in the attic,and as he sat on his old bed he curled into a ball and would've wept if the sea salt hadn't cleared him of it.


End file.
